The aim of this study was to look at early intervention in children born to infected mothers who presented with symptoms suggestive of rapidly progressive disease, including persistent oral dandidiasis, failure to thrive, encephalopathy, or frank AIDS. These children were suspected to have poor longterm prognosis and usually had high viral loads. It was hoped that early intervention with antiretroviral agents may prevent the early and rapid decline of CD4s and immunologic function.